Monstre de foire
by Lunedargent0
Summary: Deux enfants sont nées aussi-tot sont séparées de leurs mères. Pourront-elles revenir dans les bras de leur parents où sont-elles contraintes de restées des esclaves pour toujours ?
1. prologue

Xover entre (Alice au Pays des merveilles/ma vie) MALICE (il y a 10 ans d'écart entre le pays du Dessous et du Dessus)

Prologue

-Alice ? Ma chérie ? appela Mirana,la Reine Blanche

-oui ma Reine ? taquina Alice,en embrassant délicatement sa bien-aimée

\- je voulais te dire que notre enfant va être vigoureux si il continue de frapper comme ça... rigole élégamment Mirana

Alice regarda en souriant sa bien-aimée et caressa avec tendresse son ventre arrondi.

\- je me demande si ça va être des jumelles ou des jumeaux (un garçon une fille) ou si il va y en avoir qu'un... murmura Alice,d'un ton rêveur

-pourquoi cela ? demanda Mirana,intriguée

-aucune raison... répondit Alice en souriant

\- je te crois ma douce... souria Mirana

Quelques jours se passèrent et l'enfant d'Alice et de Mirana était né mais pas une mais deux petites filles qui ne tardèrent pas à prendre leur première bouffée d'oxygène dans ce monde. Elles étaient magnifiques,deux exacts opposées mais si proches l'une de l'autre. L'une avait une petite touffe de cheveux ondulés blancs avec quelques mèches noires,une peau de porcelaine et des grands yeux vairons curieux (bleu arctique et violet,argent et noir quand énervée). L'autre avait une petite touffe de cheveux ondulés noires et des mèches blanches et dorées,une peau rosé et des yeux marrons glacés intrépides (qui deviennent rouge sang et doré quand énervée). Elles avaient également,a la surprise de tous sauf des parents,un tatouage a côté de l'oeil droit. Un soleil jaune pour la petite tête sombre et un croissant de lune blanche pour la petite tête de porcelaine (les tatouages brillent quand leurs porteurs sont mis en colère). Elles furent nommées Lilith Malica et Nocturna Lux, mais la joie du royaume de Marmoreal fut de courte durée car des gens du Dessus,qu'Alice ne connaissait pas,sont entrés dans le royaume et on put s'emparer des nouveau-nés.


	2. n1

Chapitre 1

-ALIZEA !!!!!!! Lève-toi bordel ! cria une femme a une jeune fille de 5 ans

-j'arrive mère ! répondit la fille a la hâte

Alizéa s'habilla dans la tenue qu'elle porte tous le temps avec son bracelet noir avec une perle blanche au milieu. Elle fut récompensé d'une gifle et d'un tirage de cheveux.

\- je ne suis pas ta mère compris ?! hurla la femme en traînant sauvagement Alizéa par les cheveux

-o-oui madame... répondit Alizéa en faisant la révérence a la femme

-bien...je t'autorise à aller dehors pour l'apres-midi... grogna la femme

-merci madame... Alizéa refit la révérence a la femme et partit rapidement voir sa meilleure amie (dans les yeux de sa fausse mère) et sa jumelle (ce que les deux filles savaient par coeur mais ne pouvaient rien dire)

Un peu plus tard :

-Lilith ! souffla Alizéa à Rihanna (nom du Dessus de Lilith)

Aucune réponse de sa jumelle...

-Rihanna !! resouffla Alizéa plus fort sans vouloir réveiller les parents abusifs de Rihanna

-oui ? Nocturna ? vint la réponse endormie de Rihanna

-oui c'est moi Lilith...tu viens avec moi pour une balade ? J'ai découvert un terrier de lapin ! chuchota la jeune princesse

-d'accord j'arrive... répondit Rihanna en enfilant une robe blanche (similaire à Mirana mais plus simple) et mais ses ballerines blanches

\- viens c'est par là...

Alizéa conduisit sa soeur vers le terrier de lapin et lui montra

-il n'est pas normal...il est bien trop gros... répliqua Rihanna alors que sa pensée analytique faisait tous le travail

\- on va voir dedans ? demanda Alizéa à sa contrepartie

Avant que Rihanna puisse lui fournir une réponse,les buissons tremblotaient légèrement.

\- qui est la ?? Montrez vous maintenant ! ordonna Alizéa

-m-mais qui e-etes vous ? une petite voix répondit de devant Elles,un lapin en costard et une montre s'y tenait

-quel est votre nom monsieur ? demanda gentiment Rihanna

\- je m-m'appelle Nivens McTwisp mesdemoiselles et vous ?

\- je m'appelle Rihanna et elle c'est ma jumelle Alizéa...

\- des noms intéressants pour des jeunes filles intéressantes...mais je vais être en retard pour le thé ! panique Nivens

-pouvons-nous venir avec vous ? demanda gentiment Rihanna

\- je pense que oui vous pouvez mesdemoiselles... McTwisp semblait être content

Ils ne perdirent pas une autre seconde et sauterent dans le trou. Quand la chute a pris fin McTwisp ouvrit la bonne porte et ils se retrouverent devant une grande table avec d'étranges personnes autour. Un chapelier,une souris,un lièvre,un chat flottant et deux femmes discutaient autour de la table de thé. Alizéa et Rihanna restèrent en retrait alors que Nevins avança devant la plus royale de tous.

-bonjour ma Reine... salua le lapin a la dame en Blanc

-bonjour McTwisp comment vas-tu ? demanda gentiment Mirana

-oh moi je vais bien écoutez,je suis navré du retard mais J'ai rencontré deux jeunes filles quand je voulais revenir...elles devaient avoir maximum 7 ans... répondit Nivens du tac au tac

-où sont-elles alors ? Mirana haussa légèrement un sourcil

-n-n-nous sommes i-ici madame... une faible voix se fit entendre et une faible forme apparut de l'ombre

-ne soyez pas effrayer mes petites... approchez et prenez un siège... dit Mirana d'une voix douce

Rihanna fit son apparence et son estomac réclamait très fortement d'être nourrit mais en ayant l'habitude d'être faminer avant d'être très,très peu nourrit (juste pour qu'elle tienne le coup),Alizéa la suivit en lui tenant la main,les séquelles d'abus en tout genre se faisant déjà croisé,et se colla le plus possible a sa jumelle. Rihanna prit un siège à côté du chapelier fou et Alizéa à côté d'Alice.

-quels sont vos noms ? demanda joyeusement le chapelier

\- mon nom est Rihanna monsieur le chapelier ! répondit la plus jeune des deux en rigolant avec une main devant la bouche pour atténuer les bruits,en vain

\- mon nom est Alizéa monsieur... répondit Alizéa en souriant timidement

-allons allons pas besoin de formalités ici ! Je m'appelle Tarrant ! exclama Tarrant

Rihanna rigola mélodieusement et un oiseau blanc au yeux bleus sortit de ses cheveux et demanda à son amie se qu'il se passait.

-rien du tout,jolie oiseau... elle continua à rire un peu puis se calma assez pour ne pas ouvrir des cicatrices par erreur

-c'est un oiseau rare que tu as là Rihanna,c'est un oiseau éclair n'est-ce pas Mirana ? demanda Tarrant a Mirana

-oui s'en ait un Tarrant en effet...ou l'as tu eu ?

-il était blessé,mes gardiens m'avait dit de le laisser mourir mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça donc je l'ai protéger dans ma pièce et l'ai soigné... avoua Rihanna en caressant la tête de l'oiseau

\- plus pure que ça,je ne pense pas que ce soit possible... murmure Alizéa dans sa manche puis sourit innocemment

Rihanna souffle un commentaire a Tarrant et les deux éclatent de rire.

-qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ? questionne Alizéa en essayant de paraître sereine,en vain

-pourquoi ? As-tu peur ? rihanna sourit beaucoup trop innocemment pour l'être vraiment

\- on va bien rigolé... souffle Mirana à Alice

\- je suis sur que si nos petits seraient encore là je suis sûr ils auraient leur caractère... répondit doucement Alice

Mirana acquiesca d'un signe de tête et demanda gentiment a Rihanna de raconter ceux qu'elle a dit a Tarrant. En effet,ils avaient bien rigolé a l'embarras d'Alizéa.

-j'ai bien aimé cette petite célébration mais nous devons retourné là haut avant de...nous faire ramener de force... essaye de répondre Rihanna sans être apeurée

-nous sommes navrées de ne pas rester plus longtemps...mais la prochaine fois qu'on est autorisée à sortir nous reviendrons ! promis Alizéa,tout sourire

Mirana et Alice leur fit un câlin d'aurevoir et les embrassa sur le front comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant,Tarrant leur promis que la prochaine fois qu'elles viennent,elles auraient un chapeau haut-de-forme (à la joie des petites),Chess leur promis qu'elles pourraient apprendre à se métamorphoser.

-j'ai oublié de vous dire...si vous voulez nous voir...les vendredis soirs nous travaillons dans une foire avec nos amis et nous organisons des spectacles pour que les gens puissent voir des choses étranges et inexpliqués... expliqua Rihanna en souriant

-nous irons vous voir à la foire alors. repliqua Mirana,intriguée par l'idée

\- au revoir ! exclama les deux filles en disparaissant dans un barrage de feu Blanc et noir

Le lendemain :

Mirana et la clique du Dessous étaient a l'endroit où la foire se tenait et furent accueillis par des câlins de la part des jeunes filles.

\- vous êtes venus ! s'ecrierent les petites,aux anges

-bien sûr qu'on est venu,on vous a promis non ? taquina Alice gentiment

-le show va commencer ! hurla un jeune garçon dont la moitié du corps était brûlé

\- la tente ou le show va être est la plus grande et au milieu,on vous voit après ! répondit les deux opposées et coururent vers la tente de préparation

\- on y va ? demanda Iracebeth (je l'ai fait redevenir gentille)

-oui grande soeur ! répondit Mirana joyeusement

Le petit groupe alla dans la tente principale et s'installerent dans des sièges à bonne hauteur pour tous voir sans avoir de torticolis après. Toute les personnes présentes étaient entrain de chuchoter d'excitation. On entendit une voix masculine parler dans un micro.

-bonjour et bienvenue brave gens dans l'antre de la bête ! Les choses inexpliqués règnent en maîtres ici et elles sont assez calmes aujourd'hui pour vous fournir amusement mais attention ! Le couple Alpha vous feront probablement peur mais n'ayez crainte de la femelle,elle vous protégera si jamais le mâle part en sucette ! ,ceci ellicita des rires des plus jeunes, que le show commence !! Pyro,maître des flammes ardentes montre toi !!! le jeune homme hurla

Un hurlement suivit de déferlement de flamme indiqua que Pyro allait entrer en scène,il avait la moitié du corps brûlé et des cheveux rouges en bataille,il prit en bout de bois et l'alluma d'un seul regard,toute la foule était ebaillie par cet acte.

-voici Pyro,le pauvre n'a pas eu de chance ! Il avait un corps normal avant mais des ignorants lui ont proposé un défi ! Comme tous manipulateurs de l'élément feu,il est très fier et n'hésiterait pas à vouloir se mettre en valeur par des défis ! Mais ce défi là avait un prix,il devait marché sur des charbons ardents sans se brûlé plus que les pieds ! Mais les défieurs avaient tous prévus ! Ils connaissaient le jeune Pyro et sa plus grande peur,il avait donc mis le chemin de charbons au bords d'une falaise de plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut ! Pyro aurait gagné si il n'y avait pas cette contrepartie...les malfrats ont tous prévus pour qu'il bascule et perde son défi ! Il a été brûlé sur toute la partie gauche de son corps ! Mais grâce à ça ! Il a pu avoir ses pouvoirs sur le feu que sa famille possède de génération en génération depuis la nuit des temps !

Soudain Pyro se metamorphosa en lion,symbole de la fierté.

-maintenant viens le tour de Nocturna ! La gardienne du jour et du monde matériel ! Sans elle ! Les "monstres de foire",comme les gens nous appelle,vivraient tous dans la peur ! Mais heureusement,tous ceux qui travaillent ici remercient Nocturna de les avoir trouvé pour qu'ils puissent accepté qui ils sont vraiment !

Un sceau d'invocation de dessina sur le parterre et Nocturna apparut en armure. Elle swingua son épée et créea des trous parfait dans les mannequins d'entraînement.

\- la magie coule dans ses veines et celles de sa soeur jumelle ! Elle n'a malheureusement pas vécu la meilleur des vies jusque là...etre forcé à mûrir plus vite que son âge et esquiver des heures de battage par simple existence n'est pas facile,je l'admet...mais elle fera tous pour protéger les personnes qui lui sont chères !

Mirana et Alice furent bouche bée devant la jeune fille en armure qui avait le nom de leur fille aînée,elle lui ressemblait énormément mais se n'est pas elle,n'est-ce pas ?

-si la Championne se montre alors nous devons montré leur Reine ! Lilith,Reine dragonne ! Montre toi et expose nous ta puissance !!

Une vague de froid se fit ressentir par les spectateurs et furent ebaillie de voir une jeune fille très pâle,avec des cheveux blancs et des mèches noires. Nocturna s'était métamorphosée en loup,symbole de sagesse et de loyauté.

-notre Reine Lilith,gardienne de la nuit et du monde psychique,a été déclaré albinos et malade par les hommes du Dessus mais nous savons la vérité ! Notre Reine voit l'avenir et à vu un monde où les personnes comme nous sont acceptés ! Mais malheureusement,elle a été aveuglés jeune par la personne qui s'occupait d'elle mais elle s'est occupé de lui avec grande joie...

Lilith sourit innocemment et se contortionna et fis la position du scorpion. Elle prit un arc,attacha une flèche enflammée et se mit en place. Mais elle ne tira pas avec ses mains,elle plaça l'arc vers ses pieds et le prit puis tira sur une pomme. Les plus jeunes applaudissaient tandis que que les adultes étaient terrifié de se qu'il est arrivé à ses jeunes gens. (Ils ont entre 15 et 20 ans)

Quand le show finit,notre petit groupe alla dans la tente de préparation et vit les jeunes gens danser et chanter sur de la musique brésilienne,les plus impressionnants furent Pyro,qui vient du Brésil, et les jumelles,qui ont des aptitudes abusées dans beaucoup de domaines.

-LILITH ! Je te défie de faire le hula-hoop avec le plus de cerceau que tu puisses ! hurla Pyro avec passion

-j'accepte le défi ! répondit Lilith en allant chercher les cerceaus demandés,elle en pris 7

La musique commença et elle fit tourner les 7 en même temps 2 sur chaque bras,un autour de son cou,1 sur une jambe et un a la taille. Elle se debrouillai très bien pour la majeur partie mais une vision l'assailla de plein fouet et la jeta au sol en se prenant le crâne endolori par la vision et hurla de douleur avant qu'une vague de magie l'etreignit et l'endormir.

-ca ne lui ai pas arrivé depuis quelques mois déjà...Noctura sais-tu ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la bête cannibale,Akumu,la partenaire de Lilith en léchant délicatement le visage de sa partenaire

\- Elle vient d'avoir une vision sur notre famille a elle et moi,et sur l'origine de tous nos confrères ici au cirque ! expliqua la jeune gardienne en souriant au groupe du monde du Dessous

-ca dit quoi ? demanda timidement Maddie sans son ton habituel

-Mirana ? Alice ? Pouvez-vous avancer et mettre vos mains sur les nôtres s'il vous plaît ? questionna faiblement Nocturna,qui semblait au bord des larmes

Mirana et Alice lui fit confiance et mirent leurs mains sur les leurs et quelques secondes après,elles câlinerent leurs filles crus perdus il y a quelques années. Lilith se réveilla avec la tête qui tourne et se demanda où elle était.

-où suis-je ? demanda Lilith encore endormie et avec le mal de crâne

\- tu es dans la tente de préparation et tu as une vision sur notre famille... _répondit Nocturna en baillant_-_ Lilith murmure _mamans...?

-on va pouvoir partir bientôt ma soeur... _murmura Nocturna_

-c'était aussi horrible que ça ? _demanda Alice,inquiète_

-personne ne peut comprendre la douleur,à moins qu'elle l'ait subi...je pense la seule chose qui peut comparé soit la douleur d'une mère qui vient de perdre son enfant,de façon permanente ou temporaire...comme un coma... _expliqua Nocturna_,_en faisant une mine triste _

**chapitre 1 finit et j'attend les retours ! :3**


End file.
